


Notte Mondiale

by mistero



Series: Hearts in Volleyball TRILOGY [2]
Category: Italian National Team - Fandom, Volleyball RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Femslash, Het, Manager/Player
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistero/pseuds/mistero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I Mondiali 2014 e una notte d'insonnia in due camere della Nazionale Italiana Volley.<br/>Una breve, dolce one-shot per raccontare alcuni dei protagonisti dei Mondiali italiani!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notte Mondiale

_Avevano vinto. Avevano vinto! Francesca sollevava la Coppa al cielo, era un tripudio di grida e di coriandoli colorati, lei si sentiva il peso dolcissimo della medaglia d'oro al collo e guardava come in un sogno Francesca passare il trofeo scintillante a Leo, stupenda, sottile e pallida, con la treccia alta che proprio lei aveva pazientemente composto per tutto il Mondiale e che le aveva dato tanta sicurezza veder sobbalzare ogni volta che Leo saltava per passarle la palla in quei lanci veloci e tesi che solo lei sapeva confezionarle... E Leo adesso si stava voltando e le stava passando quel simbolo di gloria sognato fin da bambina con un sorriso folgorante sul viso e Milano ruggiva...  
Ma le mani le diventavano deboli, troppo deboli, e la Coppa era così pesante, non poteva farcela a reggerla, e infatti stava per cadere, stava cadendo, no!, non poteva lasciarla cadere!, si doveva buttare, buttare e recuperarla, come se fosse un pallone da riprendere- e si gettò giù dal podio e vide un buco nero aprirsi nel pavimento ma ormai si era lanciata..._

«Vale! Vale, non urlare, tranquilla, tranquilla, amore, respira, è solo un sogno, solo un brutto sogno...».  
Piske spalancò gli occhi e si accorse di essere sudata fradicia.  
Il viso preoccupato di Leo, vicinissimo al suo, era illuminato dalla luce danzante della televisione e Piske, nonostante l'angoscia dell'incubo, non riuscì a non apprezzarne la bellezza.  
Richiuse gli occhi e lasciò che le carezze rassicuranti di Leo scacciassero il panico e riportassero il respiro a ritmi accettabili.  
Poi si ricordò: doveva essersi addormentata mentre rivedevano per l'ennesima volta l'ultima partita della squadra che avrebbero affrontato domani sera. Quella perfezionista di Eleonora l'aveva convinta a rivedere la replica su Rai Sport a notte alta, malgrado avessero già studiato tutto lo studiabile durante il giorno, con il mister.  
A proposito... il mister!  
Si tirò su di scatto. «Oddio, Leo, davvero ho urlato? Cazzocazzocazzo! Bonitta ci ammazza se scopre non abbiamo dormito almeno sette ore! “Per forza che non riuscite a concentrarvi, non siete riposate!”» lo imitò Piske, tendendo cautamente l'orecchio verso il muro alla sua destra. «Pensa se l'ho svegliato! Mi ucciderà, lo so...».  
«Senti, amore, alla peggio penserà che è colpa mia.» replicò Leo con un sorriso malizioso, gli occhi tornati allo schermo ma le mani che ancora la accarezzavano.  
«Lo sai che da quando gli ho raccontato tutto fa il tifo per noi, no? Adesso però calmati e studiati come si deve quell'opposta, ché se domani non vai bene a muro mi arrabbio con te. E poi cos'è che stavi sognando di tanto spaventoso?».

\---

Nella stanza accanto un urlo aveva interrotto il sonno agitato del coach della Nazionale Italiana.  
Marco aprì gli occhi e si accorse che c'era ancora luce nella stanza.  
Si stropicciò il viso e si sollevò su un gomito, inquadrando la sagoma minuta del suo libero rannicchiata sul bordo del letto, davanti a Rai Sport1. Una partita di pallavolo?  
Marco mise a fuoco a fatica e si rese conto che era la partita che avevano studiato per tutta la mattina prima di andare ad allenarsi.  
«Moki, ma porca miseria, sei ancora in piedi? Ma una volta, dico, UNA volta, mi darai retta?»  
«Tanto non sarei riuscita a dormire comunque, mister.» rispose Monica senza staccare gli occhi dalla televisione.  
«Ti prego, piccola, quante volte ti ho detto di non chiamarmi così quando siamo da soli?» sospirò Marco, lasciandosi ricadere sul cuscino. «Ogni tanto penso di aver commesso il peggior sbaglio della mia vita...».  
Questo riscosse Monica, che si voltò e scivolò fino a stendersi di fianco a lui. Lo abbracciò e posò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Non dirlo mai più. Stai facendo un ottimo lavoro con noi, il nostro rapporto personale non influisce minimamente su quello professionale e soprattutto», concluse decisa salendogli di scatto a cavalcioni e guardandolo negli occhi, «io. Ti. Amo.».  
«Lo so.» rispose Marco sorridendo, e Moki gli tirò una scherzosa cuscinata, fingendosi offesa. «È questo il modo di rispondere a una ragazza che ti dice una frase del genere?»  
«Cos'era quell'urlo che mi ha svegliato, a proposito?» cambiò discorso lui.  
Questa volta fu Moki a sorridere. «Nella stanza di fianco alla nostra ci sono Leo e Piske.»  
«Ah, bene, vedo che tutte le mie giocatrici se ne fregano delle mie raccomandazioni.» fece Marco, contrariato. Poi scosse la testa divertito, con uno sguardo affettuoso negli occhi, e disse «Ma almeno loro stanno sveglie per un ottimo motivo.»  
«Conoscendo Leo non ci giurerei. Secondo me stanno vedendo anche loro la partita. Però chissà, forse durante i time-out...»  
«E va bene, finiamo di rivederci assieme questa partita, va', tanto ho capito che tu di dormire non ne hai nessuna intenzione. E magari coglierò anch'io l'occasione di qualche time-out per...».  
Moki gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio entusiasta.  
«Evviva! Dai, tirati su e siediti con me!».

E mentre si sistemavano seduti contro la sponda del letto, abbracciati, Marco le sussurrò «E lo sai che anch'io ti amo, panterina.» prima di posarle un bacio sui capelli e cambiare tono.  
«Bene, e adesso: cosa ne pensi delle diagonali di quell'opposta? Devo dire che di tutta la squadra è quella che mi preoccupa di più...».

 


End file.
